


Hello, this is not OurMine.

by Mothman_plays_the_drums



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Mark gets kidnapped!, Other, also Donghyuck/Jungwoo, markhyuck is implied, short but it gets the point across, trigger warning: kidnapping, will he ever return, you'll never know!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothman_plays_the_drums/pseuds/Mothman_plays_the_drums
Summary: Donghyuck wakes up to a disturbing twitter thread and hopes it's a prank.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Hello, this is not OurMine.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahaaaaaaaa I didn't plan on uploading this!
> 
> Lowkey tho, let me know what you think.

The tweet was long and complex; Donghyuck's sleep-slowed mind didn't comprehend it at first. 

Hello, this is not OurMine.

We have famed rapper Mark Lee. Listed below are a set of demands that you will comply to, or he will be killed.

We appreciate your time and cooperation. 

It was put in a thread with a long list of demands, one including Donghyuck, and the others all involving the other members or a large sum of money. Hefty, even for SM. Under the demands there was a video of Mark begging (rather believably) for his life.

When Donghyuck finally understood the words on his screen, his first thought was, "fucked up way to prank us, Mark Lee." 

He rolled out of bed, trying to push away the possibility of Mark REALLY being missing as he lazily dug through his drawers. The video played itself over and over in Haechan's head. The begging. The scared whimpers. It all seemed too authentically Mark to be fake. Mark wasn't that good of an actor. 

He heard the yelling second. It didn't help his fears.

He could've crawled back into bed right then. He could've gone to sleep and waited, naively, convincing himself that Mark was fine and he'd come in soon to give the younger cuddles. It would be no big deal, even if Donghyuck waited forever. 

The screaming was incessant. He couldn't hear the conversation, but he knew it was between Taeyong and a manager. He could've stayed in bed for a few more hours, at least. No one would've bothered him, even if it were a big deal. 

Still, he left his room, coming face to face with Jungwoo, looking equally as confused as Donghyuck. "Do you know what's happening?" Jungwoo whispered to him. Donghyuck held up his phone, showing the thread. 

"That's all I can assume, at least," he mumbled back, "it's probably just a sick prank. If I were Taeyong Hyung I'd be pissed, too." 

Jungwoo looked worried. Haechan must've too.

"Duckie, what if it's true? Do you think someone would-" 

"No. Fuck, no. Did you see those demands? It's the kind of intel only someone really close to us would have. Mark is just in on a weird prank. Or maybe its a comeback surprise!"

"The promotions for Neozone ended three weeks ago."

"It's just a theory, I don't know. It's no big deal."

Still, Donghyuck didn't refuse Jungwoo slipping his hand into Donghyuck's. They both needed the stability as they moved closer to the living room. Jungwoo gave a final squeeze to Donghyuck as they took the final step into the living room. 

"No, no! This isn't even an argument! It is Mark's LIFE on the line. We will gather them all here and-"

"We have people working on locating him as we speak! We aren't doing ANYTHING until we know we have no other choice."

"No," Taeyong growled, "We won't risk a damn thing! He would put his entire being into danger for us, so I refuse to hear that we'll "wait and see" if he can be saved. We give in to them, and make sure Mark comes home safe."

"It doesn't matter if we give in! They could just take the money and our whole group's utter destruction and kill him anyways!"

Slowly, with the scene unfolding in front of them, the rest of the group followed, standing wordlessly in the doorway of the living room, dumbfounded, shocked. The two fought on for solid minutes before Taeyong spared a glance at the doorway. 

Jungwoo's grip on Haechan's hand tightened at the look on his face.

"What's going on?" The youngest didn't mean for it to come out like a squeak. He was scared. Sue him. 

"Well," Taeyong started, conflicted, "I'm sure you all have seen the twitter thread on our account." He shook his head, pressing his palms into his eyes. "After thorough, thorough research, and Mark not returning when he said he would... the officials have come to the conclusion that it is true. Mark has been abducted by.." as Taeyong's voice broke, Jaehyun shifted through the crowd to get to him, taking him into his arms. 

The world was spinning.

Scratch that, the world was upside down. Haechan couldn't feel his breath, just his pulse. Everything around him went quiet and he couldn't tell if it was because the people around him were silent or if his body just blocked out the noise. He didn't think much.

Mark was gone.

Mark wouldn't come home tonight.

He looked around at the faces, Johnny's phone lit up with Ten's number, Jungwoo was in tears, Taeil held onto Yuta and Doyoung for dear life. He couldn't process it.

Where was Mark?

Did they hurt him?

Were they going to?

He stopped feeling. The hand in his felt numb before completely dissolving away. He couldn't smell anything. He couldn't hear. He couldn't feel. 

And then he couldn't see.

He vaguely remembered a pair of arms grabbing at him, and then the thud of him possibly hitting the floor, before nothing. No senses. Not a memory. Just a name.

Mark?


End file.
